


The Green Album

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Scenes of Malachite and Peridot in love, 28 times over.





	1. Mission Statement

Peridot was hanging out in Temple 2, the area that Bismuth built for other gems where the barn once stood. She put on some Weird Al music using her tablet and danced to it. Just as Eat It came on, Malachite walked in. "Seems like Earth music is actually fine," she said. "Who sings this one?"

"It's a man named Weird Al Yankovic. Most of his work is a parody of other songs, though."

"What's a parody?"

"It's when someone makes a song, and then someone changes the lyrics but keeps the melody the same."

"Have you ever done a parody?"

"No, I leave that stuff to Weird Al. You probably wouldn't get it anyway."

"That's fine. I never understood the focus on eating, but this is a good song!"

"Yeah, if you like his parodies, you'll definitely want to hear his original works. I like them even better." Peridot changed the song to Mission Statement, and Malachite's horns twitched at the opening sounds of the melodic guitar. 

When Al started singing "We must all efficiently operationalize our strategies..." in three-part harmony, with Peridot following along perfectly, Malachite extended a hand to Peridot. Though Peridot wondered if she would just be swung around if she tried to dance with someone as massive as Malachite, she grabbed her finger anyway, because singing such a beautiful Yankovic number was not something to stop!

Malachite took steps forward and backward on her four pillars of strength, and Peridot stared into her four beautiful eyes as she swung back and forth on her hand. Then, Malachite held one arm of Peridot in each of her hands and twirled around while holding her, making sure to twirl slowly so the smaller gem wouldn't fly away. She raised and lowered her companion, and as Al and Peridot sang "diversity" Malachite responded with "...versity, oooh..." in a soft, melded voice.

Malachite then set Peridot down on the floor so that she could dance with her lower limbs instead. Peridot latched onto one of her lower fingers and sashayed back and forth with it in her hands. Malachite giggled and looked down at Peridot, who was still crooning the corporate jargon that made up the song's lyrics. When the song sped up, so did they. Peridot wrapped herself around one of Malachite's limbs and swirled around it. Malachite kicked her front legs up and down, being careful enough not to damage Peridot.

At the end, Malachite had an idea. She lifted Peridot up onto her back and pranced joyfully. Malachite ran from the temple and leaped around outside with Peridot on her back to the final bars of Weird Al's mission statement. She cried out "It's a paradigm shift!" as the song ended and Peridot jumped proudly onto the ground.

"That... was... beautiful..." panted Malachite.

"Yeah, and it's a bunch of meaningless words used by corporations. That just shows how talented Weird Al can be."

"That gives me the idea to try to sing to you. It would mean more than that wonderful song."

"You really want to try? Now?"

Malachite nodded. 

"You are so definitively the one who will be just right for me,  
I know you're tiny and I am big, but that just adds more intensity,  
We've been with you so very long, and we have such... synergy..."

"You just made a parody of that song," said Peridot.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Malachite belly-laughed.

"I love it. We do have synergy." Peridot kissed Malachite on the leg.


	2. My Diamond

Malachite was curled up in a corner, with tears streaming from all four of her eyes. Peridot noticed her and walked over. "What's wrong, Mala?"

"It's just... I miss my diamond!" she cried, with the Jasper part of her voice being more prominent.

"I think it's time for you to split so I can deal with the half that needs help."

Malachite broke into Jasper and Lapis, and Jasper went up to Peridot. "I just want Pink Diamond back!" Her horns drooped over her eyes. "Why did she have to go and become a piece of flesh?"

"Now, you know that's no way to talk about humans."

"She still left her loyal subjects to have no one to look up to!"

"That's not true. You can look up to me."

"It's not the same!"

"Why don't you go Malachite again, then hit me with a strike that will poof me? I'll try to come back the way you want."

Jasper grabbed Lapis' hands, then softly dipped her, and they became Malachite. She swung towards Peridot with a clenched fist, causing her to poof. After a few seconds, she came back with a head of puffy hair and an elegant outfit, complete with a diamond-shaped marking on her stomach. "Why, greetings! I am your diamond now! What do you want me to tell you?"

"Why, your Clarity, I don't know. Isn't that your decision?"

"First, I want you to give me a nice cuddle."

Malachite picked up Peridot in both her hands and squeezed her against her cheek. Peridot giggled.

"Now, I want you to realize that you have a purpose, even if a diamond isn't there to guide you. Your purpose is to enjoy your life as a fusion with the Lapis Lazuli, and to live it out to the fullest using your large body for things only it is capable of... or you can do other things! You decide! Not me!"

Malachite put Peridot down and closed her eyes. "I know it's not you..."

"It's what she would say. She wanted gems to have a rich life without being assigned a role, and she wanted happy fusions and good relationships to exist within those lives."

"I'm a happy fusion, and we all have a good relationship now..."

"Exactly."

Malachite opened her eyes and poked Peridot's hair. "You're right. I still wish she was still around, but I don't need her."

"Hey, I want her too. I heard Rainbow Quartz used to be so much more attractive."

"Now go back to being the Peridot I've grown to love even more than my diamond."

"Go ahead and poof me, and I will."

Malachite made a strike at Peridot using the palm of her hand, causing her to poof again. She returned in her standard form.

"Thank you..." said Malachite, curling up around Peridot's body."

"I'm so happy I could help." She played with Malachite's hair.


	3. Limb Enhancers

Peridot strained her hands while watching the sea. When Malachite went down to soak herself, she noticed Peridot's unusual behavior. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to use my metal powers to get my limb enhancers. They must be too far away."

"Where did you last see them?"

"Well, they were thrown into the ocean, and they may have been carried away by it."

"I'll help you find them!" Malachite lifted Peridot into her mass of hair, then stepped slowly into the ocean. As it got deeper, Malachite sunk into it. Peridot kept using her magnetic powers, hoping for any sign of limb enhancers.

Then, she felt a pull towards her. Peridot leaped in excitement, but it was just a regular hunk of metal. She flung it away from her.

Malachite kept walking along the ocean floor, until it got too deep even for her legs to reach. She paddled slowly and Peridot lay back in her mane, enjoying the fluffy feeling. Malachite scanned the shifting sands for limb enhancers, appreciating that two of her eyes were specially made to be able to see underwater.

Suddenly, she noticed a green arm enhancer, then reached out for it and handed it up to Peridot.

"Thanks!" Peridot clapped, then slipped her right arm into the enhancer. Her floating fingers played in Malachite's hair, and she then dipped them in the water in hopes of increasing her magnetic field's range. Curling them inward, Peridot felt something coming towards her. It was a leg enhancer! She held onto it, but didn't put it on because it would make her stance uneven.

Malachite soon noticed the mate to that leg enhancer, though it didn't have its foot. She tried reaching for it, but the current depth had made it impossible, so she launched it up in a water spout instead. Peridot caught it gracefully and set it with the other one.

Peridot then decided to climb down onto Malachite's leg and grasp it while using her metal powers. Though her eyes were blurred by the water, she could still feel a strange flow towards her as she used her powers and see the green and black object against the water. It was the other arm enhancer, so she climbed to Malachite's head and put it on. 

"We're finished!" called Peridot, picking up the leg enhancers and using her fingers as a helicopter to fly back to the secondary temple. Malachite summoned her water wings and followed her. Peridot connected the foot to the leg enhancer then put them both on. "How do you like me now?" She posed dramatically for Malachite.

"You look so high-tech and new!"

"I want to say thank you for helping me find them. They make me feel... like myself again."

"I also want to say thank you."

"...For what?"

"Giving me a chance to have a good time underwater. I just love the feeling!"

"Well, let's go down there again!"

Malachite ran off into the ocean, with Peridot flying along behind. When Peridot took the plunge in, she noticed how light her limb enhancers were, even in water. Malachite laughed at how Peridot's fingers floated around in the waves. They dove into the depths of the ocean, Peridot weaving through Malachite's streaming hair.


	4. Taste

"Hey, Dottie! I just found something I think you'll love!" Malachite shouted.

"What is it?" Peridot ran up to her.

"It's a place called the Weird Cafe. They have Game Show Network on all day, and a Weird Al jukebox! I think you like that kind of stuff."

"I'd love to go, but the problem is... I can't eat or drink. You need to be able to shapeshift a digestive tract to do that."

"Don't you still have the ability to taste something, then remove it from your mouth?"

"You're right! I remember how your mouth tastes like the ocean! But your suggestion is still kind of unacceptable."

"I think I know how to hide it. Now let's go."

Peridot flew up onto Malachite's back, and they rode off to the Weird Cafe. Malachite was too big to fit through the door, so she defused. Lapis held one of Peridot's arm enhancers, and Jasper held the other as they walked in.

Though Peridot didn't know how any of them really tasted, she was still impressed with the menu of specialty drinks, with names like Wheel of Fortune, Final Spin, Final Jeopardy, Stuck In A Closet With Vanna White, Smells Like Nirvana, and Mandatory Fun. Peridot decided she would have the Mission Statement, since it was named after her favorite Weird Al song. It was listed as warm hibiscus tea with milk.

Meanwhile, Lapis and Jasper were discussing what they liked, so that they would have a drink that would be perfect for Malachite. They eventually decided that what Malachite would want would be a vanilla mint latte, with whipped cream on the top.

Peridot danced up to the counter as I Lost On Jeopardy played over the actual Jeopardy airing being shown. She ordered everything and paid with her card, then sat down to watch Jeopardy as she waited for the drinks to be ready. Jasper and Lapis got in next to her, and Jasper picked them both up to lay in her lap. They tried to play along with Jeopardy, but not being from Earth stopped them from having some basic knowledge that the contestants did. Peridot did the best of them, because she had looked into Earth knowledge more.

After a while, the order was ready. Peridot precariously held the drinks with her enhanced fingers as they left the cafe, then handed Malachite's drink to Jasper. Lapis and Jasper became Malachite again and sipped on the coffee. "Mmm..." she hummed.

"Now it's time to execute our plan," said Peridot, drinking up some Mission Statement. She enjoyed its milky sweetness as Malachite held her up with her other hand, pressing her against her mouth. Peridot then kissed Malachite, transferring over her drink and getting the taste of Malachite's as well. 

Malachite's pupils widened. "I like yours, too." She held Peridot in the same place as she finished her tea, giving it to Malachite with every sip. When both drinks were empty, the techie and the fusion lay on the ground, hearing the faint Weird Al music from inside.

"I love to enjoy consumables with you," said Peridot.

"I don't know how we never thought of this before. That was great."


	5. Rough Edges

Malachite looked at herself reflected in the ocean's surface and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Peridot.

"I just think my horns and teeth mean I'm still a bad fusion, no matter how happy I am."

"You're wrong. Fusions come in all kinds. I know of a good fusion that looks like a caterpillar. And your horns are one of the positive side-effects of corruption!"

"But corruption is still bad." Her horns pointed down.

"Hey, just because corruptions can't speak doesn't mean they can't communicate with other gems. And I know there were Nephrites who didn't mind it. It shouldn't be forced, though."

"I appreciate that you're trying to help. It's just... sometimes I wish I was a normal-looking fusion, like Garnet. Her components love each other so much!"

"You don't need to live up to her standards. You're more of a utility fusion anyway. And that utility is being attractive to me."

"Even with my sharp teeth and corrupted horns?"

"Especially with them. They're some of your best features, though it's hard to decide on a few anyway."

Malachite started crying drops of water the size of Peridot's head. "You really think that?"

"Of course. And Ocean Jasper's horns match perfectly with your own colors. It's like it was meant to be."

"Come up here!" Malachite held onto Peridot and lifted her up to her head, then gave her a big kiss. Peridot reveled in the sight of the inside of Malachite's mouth. Then, Peridot used her fingers to helicopter into Malachite's hair. "What are you doing?" asked Malachite.

"I'm going to give you a horn massage, to make you feel better about them."

Malachite's horns perked up. "Please do!"

Peridot lay back in Malachite's fluffy mane, then sunk all her fingers into the hard light that made up Malachite's horns. She moved the tips around, going slowly from the tip of the horn to the base. Peridot then circled the outsides of the horns with her fingers. She could feel them twitching with delight. Then, Peridot grabbed a horn with each finger and rubbed them with just that finger. She poked, prodded, and squeezed for a while, until Malachite closed her eyes and drooped her head down.

"Mala? You here?" asked Peridot as she stopped. She then noticed the projection from her nose gem, which was Malachite using her teeth and horns to save Peridot from an array of sea creatures. After seeing that, Peridot giggled. "I knew you'd come to like them."


	6. Meep Morp

It was late at night, and Malachite and Peridot were relaxing in the depths of the ocean. Malachite held Peridot as they watched the moon shimmer above them. But then, Peridot remembered why she didn't like the moon anymore. She surfaced, and Malachite followed.

"So, the moon. That's where part of you took my morps!"

"I just needed some time..." said Malachite, the Lapis voice being more prominent.

"I guess you're right. It did help you collect your thoughts on Jasper, and you probably wouldn't be here without that time alone to think."

"Well, it was kind of rude to make you choose between having to be with someone and having a house." Her voice was more melded.

"It's great of you to admit that. And Bismuth solved the problem of not having anywhere to live so... I guess I can't be upset anymore."

"But what about your morps?"

"We can just make more!"

They went back to the secondary temple, noticing how it was carved in the shape of a hypothetical fusion of Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis.

"I know I can't fuse, but that's some great meep morp from Bismuth, I have to admit. It inspires me," said Peridot.

"It's time to break out the old morp drawer!" Malachite opened a drawer full of supplies, which included a tub of gray clay. "Let's make the moon!"

"I like that idea!" Peridot started working on 1/3 of the moon.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be making half of it?"

"I'm just one gem, and you're a fusion, so it would be logical for you to make 2/3."

"You're right." Malachite used her fingers delicately, rolling together the greater portion of a sphere. She then created some hot water to stick it to Peridot's portion, and they both inscribed hearts on the outside and made little craters by poking into it.

"Now, let's paint the moon!" shouted Peridot. She broke out a set of paints, a palette, and a glass, which Malachite filled with water. Peridot mixed yellow with green to create her signature color, and Malachite combined green and blue. They used broad strokes on their moon.

When they had finished, one side was a light green color and full of computer circuits, and the other had an elegant malachite pattern. Peridot stuck a metal wire through it so that she could manipulate it with her metal powers, then levitated it into Malachite's hand. "Let this moon be a tribute to our love."

"Don't moons usually have names? I have the best idea for one, too!" Malachite stuck some ice patches onto the moon, two in the shape of her horns, then spun it using the wire. "This moon will be called Maladot 3!"


	7. Abyss

Malachite had taken Peridot into the abyssal depths for a special experience. They enjoyed chewing on the dark seaweed and seeing the bioluminescence of some creatures, with the truly dangerous ones running from Malachite’s face. 

Then, a giant ray, the size of Malachite, came up to them. It had bulging light-up eyes, a sharp tail, and worst of all, a gaping mouth full of teeth in a spiral shape. 

And it wasn’t swimming away. It was going towards them. 

“Leave! Now!” screamed Malachite. Peridot tried to get away, but her floating fingers hindered her movement. 

The ray smacked Peridot with one of its fins, poofing her. Then, it sucked her gem into its mouth. 

“No! WAKE UP!” Malachite grasped the ray, but it slipped free. Peridot was locked in the tooth spiral. 

When Malachite reached into the mouth to try to retrieve her, it tightened around her arm. She changed its shape smaller but the mouth also shrunk. 

The teeth started grinding, and Malachite felt it on her fingers. She also felt cracks in Peridot. “Don’t do this!”

Malachite froze the ray into an ice block, but its tail still stuck out and stabbed into her. She felt a familiar sting: the sting of corruption. 

With a pair of her lower arms, she took the block and dragged it onto land, then shattered it. The ray could no longer move. Then, Malachite noticed a blue, tear-shaped gem with yellow spots on its belly. 

She punched it in that area, making it poof with the cracked Peridot next to it. “I’ll keep you both safe,” said Malachite. 

Peridot reformed, but her eyes were blank. She gibbered when she tried to speak, and wobbled when she tried to walk. Malachite threw her into the primary temple, so that Peridot would be noticed but she wouldn’t be. 

Steven then came up to Peridot. “You’re cracked!” Peridot stuck her tongue out and babbled in response. He then licked her gem, returning it to the normal state. 

“My limb enhancers!” she shouted, as they had been left behind. 

“We got rid of them, remember?”

Peridot ran back to Malachite. “I’m safe!”

“Thanks to me.” She blew a kiss to the smaller one. “You’re so cute like this, but I’ll re-find the enhancers later. Right now I have to deal with this corruption!”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem. Corruption that’s already in you gives you an immunity.”


	8. Non-Fusion Area

Malachite had retrieved Peridot's limb enhancers again, and they were just settling back down when they got a knock on the door. Malachite immediately defused, because some others still didn't want them fused.

Peridot opened the door, and just as they all suspected, it was all the other Crystal Gems. "We just wanted to check up on you three!" said Steven.

"We were so worried when Peridot came over here cracked. What happened with her?" asked Pearl.

"I was swimming with... Lapis and Jasper... when a corrupted gem attacked and cracked me. Remember to work on de-corrupting that yellow-speckled Lapis Lazuli." Technically, Peridot had never said anything incorrect.

"At least it wasn't Malachite," said Garnet.

"Yeah, Malachite means trouble!" Amethyst shouted.

Bismuth looked around at the wide-open space. "So, why did you ask me to build it so big anyway?"

Jasper and Lapis looked to Peridot for an answer, knowing the true one, that it was for Malachite, would never be accepted. "Well... I just like having a lot of room! I have been restrained by gems Homeworld and friendly alike - looking at you, leash lady..." She pointed to Garnet using a floating finger.

"That reminds me. Why do you have your limb enhancers?" asked Garnet.

Jasper and Lapis looked to Peridot again. "Uh... Lapis?" she said.

"Ah, I get it! She used her water powers to find them!" Amethyst replied.

"You're... right." Peridot knew it was a literal half-truth, but saying more would be terrible.

"Final question. There were reports of a big green monster hanging around the Weird Cafe. What's up with that?" asked Steven.

Peridot thought about a good answer. Then, she figured it out. "Jasper! I told you not to make Lapis fuse with you again!"

"What?" Jasper knew that they were an amicable fusion at this point and didn't understand that she had to play along.

"You heard me!" Peridot winked at her in an attempt to send the message. Unfortunately, she still didn't get it.

"Why are you acting like we're still a forced fusion? We're not! We can't hide this for any longer!"

"And I can decide my own relationships. I'm tired of being silenced," said Lapis.

Jasper stood beside Lapis and spun her into a fusion.

"We're a permanent fusion! We are made of utility, and it's for Peridot! And also keeping corruptions away! We don't hate each other anymore!"

"Well, you still look like it," said Garnet.

"Have you completely forgotten Fluorite? She's a happy fusion and she doesn't look normal!"

"I still don't think you're good for each other."

"I do!" said Amethyst. "I'd like to play with Malachite sometime!"

"I think we should let her decide if she is a good fusion," said Steven.

"Well, I love her and I think she should stay with me!" Peridot squeezed her head with her fingers.

"Let's decide on a solution later," said Pearl. They all left Peridot and Malachite to their devices for the time being.

"They're gone..." Peridot said in relief.

Malachite took Peridot into her hands and gave her a big kiss. "For now, we can be together in peace."


	9. Family Feud

When Peridot heard a knock on the door again, she didn't know whether to answer, but decided it was better to face the upcoming conversation than not so she did. "Just tell me they can't stay fused! Tell me already!" she cried.

But it was just Amethyst. "Why would I say that?"

"I thought you were bringing the others. Come on in!"

"All right! So, the Peri-bot is here, with her enhancers, and she's got my half-sister with her!"

Malachite ruffled through Amethyst's hair with one hand. "Ah, I get it!"

"Anyway, I'm here because Mala has such a unique form, and I'd like to see what would happen if I tangled with her." Amethyst became Purple Puma, but at a similar size to Malachite.

"That's actually a great idea!" said Peridot. "But we'll need to lay down some rules. No shifting except when absolutely necessary and no water powers, but Malachite can summon her helmet and Amethyst can summon her whip." The other gems nodded their agreement. "Malachite, do you want to just keep your own identity, or do you want a fun new persona like Amethyst has?"

Malachite studied her semi-relation's outfit and shifted into one of her own. It included a deep green singlet cut down to her front legs, long malachite-patterned gloves on all of her limbs, a half-blue and half-orange pointed mask surrounding all four of her eyes, longer horns, and patches of fluffy hair on her chest, under her arms, and peeking out from each of her gloves.

Peridot looked at Malachite's new style in awe. "This... is beautiful! I even have the perfect name for you. The Gemtaur!"

Malachite laughed. "I get it, just like the Mantaur meme!" She then shifted a long white tail made of hair coming from her back end.

"I'll be the ring announcer," said Peridot as Malachite and Amethyst moved to opposite sides of the room. "In this corner, we have the hometown favorite, the fluffy fiend herself... the Purple Puma!" 

Amethyst made her best lunging pose and growled as she did so.

"And in this corner, in her first fight... she's half-gem, half-another gem... meet the Gemtaur!" 

Malachite stretched out her smile to its fullest extent and reared up.

"3, 2, 1... ding!" Peridot called. Amethyst immediately summoned her whip and snarled it around one of Malachite's legs, and Malachite summoned her helmet in response. "And their weapons have been unleashed early!" Malachite pushed her head at Amethyst's belly, but she leaped up onto Malachite's back and tried to bite her neck. Unfortunately for Amethyst, her whip lost its grip as she did so, and Malachite was free to rear up and launch her off.

"An absolutely graceful move by the Gemtaur! The Puma will have to think fast to come back from this one!" Amethyst did so and held Malachite's head in her arms, grabbing her by the horns sticking out of holes in her helmet. Malachite responded by butting Amethyst in the neck with her weaponized head.

"A beautiful attack!" Malachite's front legs then grabbed Amethyst by each arm. She twirled around holding her, then slammed her against a wall. Peridot's eyes darted back and forth, watching the writhing hard-light form of Malachite move in her lovely new outfit.

Amethyst got back up and pulled on Malachite's chest hair. "If only that were me!" called Peridot, but she then put an arm enhancer over her mouth. She watched Amethyst slam Malachite to the floor and press one foot on top of her. 

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9..." Peridot counted, watching Malachite strain with a mix of wonder and disappointment. Before she had to call it, though, Malachite bit Amethyst in the leg and made her fall off, then stood over her and pressed her into the floor with her hands. Peridot didn't even get a chance to count for that one, as Amethyst reached for Malachite's tail and pulled her away.

"It's time to show her my real power." Malachite leaped in front of Amethyst, then bucked harshly with her back legs, sending Amethyst flying around.

"That was a simply lovely move!" Peridot meant it, as any time her favorite fusion's legs were extended was a good time for her. Amethyst lashed at Malachite with her whip, then swirled it around her middle. Malachite then lifted Amethyst over her head, with Peridot getting a good view of the fluff under her arms.

"I won't let this happen!" Amethyst pulled on her whip, making Malachite fall. She then had the chance to pin her for real, getting the win.

"And the winner is... Purple Puma!" called Peridot.

"I can't believe I beat Malachite!" Amethyst shouted.

"That was so fun!" responded Malachite. "And Peridot, don't think I don't know how much you love my new look." Malachite winked her left eyes at her.

"I do! It's oh so fluffy!"

Malachite hugged Peridot to her chest, where she had a chance to get a good view of all that fluff. "You like that?"

"I do..." said Peridot in a muffled voice. "Sometimes I wish I could shapeshift so we could have those kinds of experiences."

"I never said we couldn't... if you don't mind it being a bit unfair!" Malachite grasped Peridot in one hand and slammed her at the floor. 

"You win... and you're so elegant while doing it..." Peridot stared up at her loving opponent.

"This is getting too cute for me!" Amethyst changed back to normal and left.


	10. The Break

"I have decided that I want to spend a little time at the bottom of the ocean again," Malachite told Peridot.

"But... why? Can I be with you?"

"I'm sorry, but if we're so unstable, I think we need this time to be with each other's thoughts and them alone."

"Just because they don't understand you doesn't mean you're bad!"

"It's really nothing against you. Once they put these thoughts in my mind, we felt tension bubbling up between us. Before it can get to the point of when we were at our worst, something needs to be done."

"I understand. I'll get by without you."

"I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise." Malachite crawled over the shore, then through the ocean as she slowly sank into the depths. Peridot waved to her as she went away, and welled up with tears as the last bit of her white hair disappeared beneath the waves.

Peridot knew that any talk with other gems would devolve into the whole Malachite argument again, so she decided to open the meep morp drawer. If she made something, at least Malachite would have something nice when she returned.

The first idea Peridot had was little rings for Malachite's horns. She sculpted two of them out of clay, then painted one orange and the other blue. With a toothpick, Peridot then inscribed the shapes of their corresponding gems into them.

She then wanted to paint something to represent her relationship with Malachite. Peridot got out the set of paints again, then mixed up some malachite and peridot colors for the palette and filled up a glass of water. Using broad strokes, Peridot painted the body of Malachite, posed in a way that the back gem would be revealed. She added swirling markings across the legs, which were painted to look especially mighty. Peridot used a darker green to add the gems and was about to start working on the hair when she realized: It was Wheel of Fortune time!

Wheel of Fortune was always one of Peridot's favorite shows to watch after Camp Pining Hearts aired its last episode, but it got even better when White Diamond decided she wanted a job working for the show. She was so brilliant that even the original letter-turner, Vanna White, was fine with retiring for her sake. 

Peridot loved watching the show so much that she even introduced it to Malachite. Though Malachite wasn't as good at pattern recognition at Peridot, she was especially good at Bonus Rounds for some reason. But tonight, there would be one Bonus Round that she would never get to solve, and Peridot would have no one to bounce her own solving efforts off of. Even without Malachite's companionship, Peridot still had a great time watching the wheel spin and trying to solve the puzzles. 

When Wheel of Fortune ended, Peridot got back to her painting. She made an extremely light green color and used it to paint the oceanic swirls of Malachite's beautiful hair. Inspired by the Gemtaur alter-ego, she even added a bit of hair under Malachite's arms. Peridot then painted on her face, with its sharky grin and deep eyes. 

Now, it was time for Peridot to add herself. She used a small brush to paint her pointed form with its limb enhancers, laying back on the palm of Malachite's hand. "Malachite will love it," she said as she added a spot for her gem.

Peridot looked out the temple and noticed how late it was. She lay down in a room and closed her eyes, then started thinking about Malachite. The thoughts she projected showed her riding Malachite through the inside of a computer world and playing with her hair. Suddenly, a virus creature appeared, and Peridot commanded Malachite to attack. As she did, the virus slowly turned into hexadecimal code, the standard of gem technology.

The next day, Peridot waited on the beach for Malachite. She played in the waves, but then she noticed that one had four eyes. It was Malachite! She flew through the air and landed on top of Peridot. "I'm back!" she shouted.

"I made some meep morp for you while you were away!"

"Let me see!" 

Peridot showed Malachite the rings, and she happily put them on. "And this is a presentation of our love!" Peridot did a Vanna White pose towards her painting.

"That's absolutely impressive!" Malachite shouted. "Do you want to lay in my hand for real?"

"Sure!" 

Malachite picked up Peridot and she lay on her palm, with her head on her fingers.


	11. The Relaxation Room

"So there's been a lot of drama around us lately. I think we should just focus on what makes our relationship good and have a day for ourselves," said Peridot.

"Wanna use the relaxation room for that?" Malachite asked.

"You must have read my gem, because that's just what I was thinking!" 

Peridot and Malachite went into a section of their temple with a large mattress covering the floor, a giant window, and a wall-mounted TV screen. A remote control was laid in the corner of the bed, and stuffies of other gems were piled around it.

Malachite tucked Peridot under the blankets, then moved herself there with her. "What do you want to watch?" she asked Peridot.

Peridot levitated the remote to herself. "Well, I wanted to watch Quiz Show, but I can't stand how that Herbert guy is treated. What about we watch the Family Feud marathon on GSN?"

"What a funny show! I'd love to watch it with you!"

Peridot turned on the screen and changed the channel from the Wheel of Fortune channel to GSN. An older episode with Richard Dawson was playing. Peridot snuggled into Malachite's chest as they watched the show and tried to guess the answers. Then, the bonus round came on. "Name an animal with three letters in its name," said the host.

And the contestant responded with "Frog."

Peridot giggled. "Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" she shouted. 

"Don't take him to Wheel of Fortune!" replied Malachite as she kicked her legs.

The same contestant said that snow came with a summer storm, and when it was time for the second contestant to play, the answer to the question about letters he gave? "Alligator."

Peridot couldn't handle it. She dug her fingers into her hair and flopped off Malachite's body. Malachite laughed heartily and picked Peridot up, setting her in her hair.

While watching the show, Peridot started to braid Malachite's hair. Malachite sighed and growled as she did that. Sometimes Peridot's fingers would slip because she laughed too hard at a wrong answer, but she would always get them back into place. 

When Peridot had finished, she asked, "Wanna see yourself now? You're adorable!"

"I would, but that would mean getting out of bed."

"No, I brought my tablet. You can just use the front camera to see yourself!" Peridot handed her tablet to Malachite, who had a hard time with pressing the exact buttons. When she did, it only showed a small portion of her face, because it was too small.

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

"I admit it."

Malachite pulled herself out of bed with Peridot to go to another room with a large mirror and see her new hairstyle, and she giggled at it. "Good work, Peri!"

"Thanks!" They climbed back under the blankets and continued watching the game show. Malachite picked up an Alexandrite stuffie and bit the head off of it. 

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" asked Peridot.

"It's a warning, in case she tries to break us up again."

"I won't let that happen. Or at least I'll try not to do it."

"If only we still had de-stabilizers."

 

Outside the window, Sardonyx was watching. "She really bit the head off the great Alexandrite Trebek, host of Gempardy? I knew Malachite was terrible! It's time to make use of those big doors!" Sardonyx ran in and smashed the TV with her hammer.

"That's our stuff!" shouted Peridot.

"Right now, the only game show host you'll be watching is me!" She swung her hammer at Malachite, who didn't have enough space to run, so she split immediately.

"What?! I don't like your show! What do you call it, the Breakup Game?" Peridot launched the TV screen, cable box, and remote at Sardonyx, and Jasper punched through the window.

"I'll show you a breakup!" Lapis used the water in the nearby ocean to create a giant hand made of water and slam it at Sardonyx, separating her into Garnet and Pearl.

"If you go Malachite again, we're going to have to bubble you both," said Garnet.

"We refuse!" Lapis and Jasper chanted in unison, as they re-fused.


	12. Up

"So, I thought about it and maybe the best way to solve this problem is to avoid it," said Malachite.

"They'll walk in on us eventually," Peridot replied.

"No. I mean, what if we went back to Homeworld? It's a sad day when the diamonds are nicer about a fusion than a fusion of her own is, but we may have to do this."

"I actually like your idea! I want to see my diamond again!"

"Just don't let her take you away from me!"

"So, we're going to use your wings and my helicopter fingers to get there?"

"No. We'll get tired and have to stop for breaks and that will take too long. We're going to need balloons."

"Then I'll go get them!" Peridot went down to a party store that sold helium balloons, and bought out the entire supply. "Thank you!" She pushed the box of balloons back to Malachite.

"Now, we should go about putting them on!"

They went into the temple and Peridot opened the box. The balloons stopped at the ceiling, but their strings were long enough for Peridot to start tying them around Malachite's waist. Malachite laughed as she started floating. The amount of balloons increased until Peridot thought she had enough.

It only took one balloon for Peridot to get off the ground. They floated out of their temple and noticed Amethyst outside. "What are you doing?" shouted Amethyst.

"We have to go. We had enough of your companions restricting my Malachite's ability to fuse!" Peridot shouted back.

"If that's what you really think is the best idea, I can't stop you!"

"Yes you can." Pearl ran to Amethyst. "We have to form Opal and shoot them out of the sky."

"I refuse to fuse." 

"But don't you want to see Peridot, Lapis, and your sister again?"

"If they're happier as Peridot and Malachite, I only want to see them that way."

"Then I'll have to try to stop them." Pearl threw her spear at the balloons but it fell short. She could only watch as they turned into dots in the sky.

"Ready for the opposite of re-entry?" Malachite held Peridot close as they went through the atmosphere into the darkness of space.

Peridot looked into the bright stars lighting the void. "Sometimes I wish that I didn't reform with a star. It seems like the ideology of others who wear it can be messed up at best."

"It's a star. It can represent anything related to them. I just noticed how much like an actual star you are!"

"Really?"

"You have a small appearance and lots of power, and you shine with beauty."

"Thank you. You're like a star too, but close-up."

"That's so silly, but it's not wrong!" Malachite twirled Peridot around, and without gravity Peridot could return the twirl.


	13. Around The Sun

"So, we're in space now. I love it," said Peridot.

"You'll finally get to be where you were denied since forever ago!" Malachite shouted.

"Time to plan our way. First, we'll need to get rid of these." Peridot pointed at her balloon.

"Why?"

"They may make us float in the wrong direction. We need to be able to paddle through this void at will!"

Malachite bit into her balloons to pop them, and then popped Peridot's. 

"We could slingshot around the sun to gain enough energy to get there. But how will we get to the sun in such little time?" asked Peridot.

"My wings are really fast. Remember when they got part of me to the moon in record time?"

"Oh. I forgot that completely somehow."

"Let's ride!" Malachite lifted Peridot onto her back and summoned her water wings. Peridot pointed her in the direction of the sun and grabbed onto her hair as she sped past Venus and Mercury.

"I'm riding on the back of a sea monster centaur made of light with horns and water wings, through space."

"Now that's a rare sentence!" Malachite laughed.

"The only thing that would make this better is if..." Peridot took out her tablet and opened up a song on it. But the song didn't play. "Bah! I forgot that light-frequency speech works in space, but sounds made by vibration don't!"

"What did you want to play, Peri?"

"Oh, it's just a song by an Earth group called Rem. It's about the end of the world."

"Rem? You don't say it as a word, silly!"

"So you spell it out? I guess I'll have to document that, but we're in the sun's gravity well!"

The sun energized Malachite and Peridot to the point where Malachite could launch herself around the sun. They watched the stars speed by in streaks as they headed towards Homeworld. When they reached it, Malachite alighted on its surface.

"We're here! I kiss the sweet ground!" Peridot hopped off Malachite and put her mouth to the ground.

They had landed in an area with a lot of Nephrites. "Just what are you?" a Nephrite asked Malachite.

"I'm Malachite, a fusion of a Lapis Lazuli and a Jasper."

"Fusion? I want to fuse!" The Nephrite jumped into the arms of another one to become a larger one. 

"I just want to see my diamond again..." said Peridot.

"I'll never be able to face Yellow," replied Malachite. "We fused when fusion was wrong."

"It's Era 3. Fusion is in now! Just don't tell her you existed back then."

"You're right. We should just see her." They walked up to the diamond palace.

"Do you request an audience with the Diamonds?" boomed the voice of White Diamond.

"Y-yes." Peridot was still in awe of their power.

"State your gem IDs."

"Peridot, facet 2F5L cut 5XG."

"Malachite, made of Jasper facet 5 cut 8XQ and Lapis Lazuli facet H2 cut 3OL."

After a pause, the gates opened and they went in.


	14. Shifted

The glow of White Diamond lit the entire room. "What brings you here today?"

"I wanted to apologize to Yellow Diamond for things and thank her for other things," said Peridot, as she went up to Yellow. "My diamond, I'm sorry that I said you were a clod. Thank you for poofing me. I really deserved it." She kissed her shoes.

"You're too kind," responded Yellow. "I would admit my behavior was kind of like that of a clod."

"Also, we want to live here because back on Earth this kind of fusion is just thought of as weird," said Malachite.

"You're a fusion of a highly respected quartz with a lapis lazuli that got caught up in some mirror. I think that alone should show that you don't have to let anyone think for you," replied White.

"But we have to live next to someone who views my existence as a crime against fusion. And it's Garnet, who especially should know what being treated like that feels like." Malachite looked at Blue Diamond.

"I say you just go back and face her. If I could be convinced to accept fusion, what excuse do you have not to try talking it out?"

"I guess we could try it."

"And one last thing I'd like to add. Could you give me shapeshifting? I just want to be able to fuse with Malachite," said Peridot.

"Well, you did help bring in Era 3. I would say you deserve it," said White. The three diamonds shot a ray of light from each corner of the triangular room and Peridot went to the point where they met. She felt the energy of them coursing through her. When it had faded, Peridot tested shifting by taking the form of a Nephrite, and it worked.

"This is great! I was really missing out!" Peridot turned back into herself again.

"If you want to go back to Earth, take the warp pad just outside our palace. It will transport you to the Wheel of Fortune studios, where I work," said White.

Malachite and Peridot warped to Wheel, then used Malachite's water wings to get back to where they lived.

"I want to face Garnet as much as you do, but I have always wanted to see what fusion was like! When I found out I couldn't fuse it was so disappointing, but now I can! Let's see how accurate this temple is," said Peridot.

"Nothing wrong with adding to this fusion!" Malachite grasped Peridot by her arm enhancers, then stepped forward and backward with her, and when they were synchronized enough, she pulled her into her body and they fused.

The new fusion was bright green, blue, and orange. Her hair was long but spiky, she had four arms and four legs with hands, her outfit resembled Malachite's but it had a bright green star on the front, and her eyes were in three pairs, each with a different color.

"All right, we're Ammolite!" Ammolite tried out her powers and learned that she could make water limb enhancers and turn metal into a liquid. "There's no way that Alexandrite will stop us now! We even look like the fusion that Bismuth sculpted!" 

They de-fused into Peridot and Malachite again, and Peridot put on her limb enhancers. "So, do you want to become a permanent fusion?" asked Peridot.

"No. It's great to fuse and all, but what I prefer is being able to look at you and hold you."

"That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say."

"Come over here!" Malachite roared, as Peridot came up to her and hugged her leg. Malachite curled up around Peridot and purred softly, rubbing her back with one finger. Peridot used her own fingers to play with her hair and horns.

She then pulled off her enhancers and shifted herself larger, then locked her mouth with Malachite's perfectly. They stared into each other's eyes as their soft lips pressed against each other's. Then Malachite broke the kiss with a pop. "Well, that's one way that shifting can help you!" Malachite slapped one of her legs.

"It is. I love you so much, starlight."

"Right back at you, Dottie. We will never let anyone come between you and me, or my existence and I, again." Malachite used one of her wings to do a thumbs-up.


	15. Rainbow

The next day, Peridot and Malachite were met with a torrential downpour. "You know what this means for us, right?" asked Peridot.

"It means that they'll never try to split me today! Facing Malachite in the rain, combined with the inconvenience of being rained on - it just won't be done."

"That means we have enough time to watch game shows!"

"Sardonyx broke our screen, remember?"

"Then we can just use our tablet."

"Why don't you try using shapeshifting to eat? That should be interesting."

"You're right." Peridot picked up a packet of chips, then swallowed one. "Well, it's a bit pointy, but it tastes fine."

"You're supposed to chew it first!" 

Peridot picked up another chip and did that. "That's better. I could get used to this." She then downed a whole soda. "This is great!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Malachite hugged Peridot close to her. "It's just a shame this would mean no more kissing to hide that you can't eat."

"You can still transfer consumables to me that way."

"That's adorable."

As they were listening to the rain beat down on their roof, the door opened. It was Rainbow Quartz 2.0, with his umbrella up. "Don't worry, li'l Lappy! I will save you!"

"The 'Lappy' doesn't need to be saved! And where was that energy when she took my house?!" Peridot spread out her fingers.

"One of their fusions has an umbrella? That's a complete game-changer..."

"That's right. I'm here to break Malachite!" Rainbow ran towards Malachite while using his parasol as a drill, but Malachite shrugged the hit off.

"You'll never match my power!" Malachite grasped Rainbow in one of her leg hands. Rainbow responded by shooting up out of the hold, then floating down to Malachite's back. 

"That may be true, but I'll get you where it hurts!" Rainbow pointed his parasol at Malachite's back gem.

"No!" Malachite summoned her water wings, then clasped them together, making Rainbow fly away.

"I'm still in it to win it!" Rainbow jumped onto Malachite's face, about to hit her in the nose.

"I re-fuse to let this happen!" Peridot ran at Malachite and they fused. Ammolite knocked Rainbow out of the temple and formed some rain into a clone of herself.

"Rain, rain, go away!" Rainbow blocked all of the water Ammolite's hits with the umbrella. The real Ammolite then went out as well and the two closed in on Rainbow. Unable to defend against all sides with just an umbrella, he split up.

"We'll get you some other day!" chirped Pearl.

"Wait, I thought Steven was okay with me?" asked Malachite.

"Well, I was, until Pearl reminded me how mean Jasper was to Lapis. I have to protect my friend at all costs."

"That's rich. Well, have fun walking back through the rain. If you try to fuse to use your umbrella, we'll stop you... just like you have been trying to stop me!"


	16. Misery

"I love you so much, Malachite. But sometimes I have to wonder, are you staying fused for me or you?" Peridot asked.

Malachite thought for a few seconds. "Even I can't decide that."

"You know, maybe Garnet is right. At least a little. You should spend some time apart just to test why you are together."

"But I thought you loved me for me, and not my components."

"I just want to test how you are when you're separate, but near each other, if that makes sense."

"Maybe that will be better for us. Just to see what it's like." Malachite split into Jasper and Lapis. Peridot hugged them both.

"Hey, Jasper, my big baby, you know what would have been great? If we would have had some bonding time while you were corrupted!"

"That would have been so funny!" Jasper cackled.

Then, Peridot noticed that Lapis had wide eyes filled up with copious amounts of tears. "Can't stand to look at Jasper again?" said Peridot.

"No, it's not that... I want to be fused again and... I miss her!"

"She's right there. You can look at her."

"But we're not wrapped up in each other! I wanted her powerful body to give my water powers strength!"

"So, you just wanted to fuse for power?" Peridot narrowed her eyes.

"No, it's just part of that. I miss how... warm she was when we were together! All the memories that we shared to understand each other! It's a beautiful thing."

"If only you could convince the others of that. Except Amethyst. She would believe you."

"Here's another thing I'm a bit concerned about. You were so excited to meet your old commander, it seems you almost forgot the good times we spent with each other."

"Lapis, I would never forget that! We got into shows together, and morps, and we still do that stuff!"

"Oh, you!" Lapis hugged Peridot, and Jasper joined in. And then they were Malachite again.

Unfortunately for the factor of Peridot and Malachite being left with each other, Steven ran in. "Hey! I got Bismuth to build us the Li'l Lappy 2! Maybe you could have a ride on it and see how bad Jasper is for you in your memories?" And then he noticed Malachite. "Lapis? You in there?"

"Yes," growled Malachite. "And it was her own decision!" she roared, summoning her water wings.

"I guess it's kind of... not my place to interfere now," he said, leaving.

"Well, that was something," said Peridot. "Let's go boatjack the second Lappy!"

"Indeed, sweet Peridot!" They went out to the shore where the Lappy was moored, then, with Malachite shifting herself smaller to fit on it, they sailed off into the soft waves of the distance.

Malachite looked off the bow and let her lengthy hair sway in the sea breeze.

"Wow..." Peridot looked at Malachite from behind, admiring her hair and pillar-like legs.

"I know, right? This ocean scene is almost as beautiful as you are." Malachite turned around and winked at Peridot.

Peridot hugged Malachite around her leg. "You're too good for me."

"I'm not, really." Malachite kissed the top of Peridot's head.

"This voyage is getting kind of boring, besides the part where I have you. Why don't we go watch some show?"

"You're right!" Malachite created a wave to send the ship back to the docks. As they were about to debark, they noticed something climbing up the hull.

"Keep it cool, and don't hang with Jaspers!" It was Sunstone with their suction cups.


	17. Sunken

"You really think you could fight us? On a metal boat surrounded by water?" Peridot shuffled her fingers.

"Not to mention you're a flame!" Malachite laughed.

"I'm still made of light, just like you. Get ready for your ship to sink!" Sunstone jumped towards Malachite.

"No!" Malachite leaped into the water. 

"You really thought that was going to work?" Sunstone jumped off the ship and into the water, and their body, being made of light, wasn't extinguished at all.

"You should have believed them..." said Peridot.

Sunstone climbed up Malachite's body using their suction cups. "Remember, kids, if someone treats you badly..." They got to Malachite's head and wound up a punch. "PUNCH THEM IN THE FACE!"

"No!" Peridot tried to fuse with Malachite, but they weren't in sync. Malachite turned her head to redirect the punch to the side of her face instead of her gem, then shot Sunstone up in a fountain of water. She made her water wings come out, then flew up to Sunstone and lay down a series of punches.

"You won't get away with this!" Sunstone landed on Malachite's hair and pulled it. 

"Sorry, but this ship is going to sail... right into your face!" Peridot launched the Li'l Lappy 2 at Sunstone. They pushed it back, perforating it with two holes, and it fell into the sea.

"That's the power of friendship for ya!" Sunstone gave a thumbs-up. 

"And yet, you seem to ignore friendship..." Malachite manifested her helmet. "When it's staring you in the face!" She headbutted them swiftly.

"If your fusion looks like this, then this is a relationship you should not stay in." Sunstone climbed around to Malachite's back.

"What?" Malachite screamed.

"Look out!" Peridot cried.

"I heard you watch Wheel of Fortune, so get ready to go bankrupt!" announced Sunstone. Malachite created her water wings, but they evaporated when they touched Sunstone. 

"No, Mala! I love you!" shouted Peridot.

Malachite took the punch to her back and split into Lapis and Jasper. "Badda bing, badda solve!" Sunstone did finger guns with all their hands.

Jasper landed on the sinking Lappy. Peridot tried to use her metal powers, but the ship was too far away, and Sunstone was restraining Lapis so she couldn't use her water powers.

"We must all efficiently operationalize our strategies..." sang Jasper as the ship sank.

"You do know she'll just swim back in a few minutes, right?" taunted Peridot.

"Not if we trap her in a fusion! I call it, the Malachite Strategy."

"Don't use my love's name for this one!"

"Too late!" Sunstone de-fused, then Steven landed on Jasper and fused with her. 

"Crackle Quartz isn't getting back, not by a long shot!"

"But it's not worth it. The other gems will miss you."

"Anything to protect Lapis!" 

"No. I don't need to be protected." Lapis created two fountains of water beside herself.


	18. Refusal

The Steven in Crackle Quartz was so shocked that he broke the fusion immediately and held Jasper by her hair. "I see through this, Jasper!" he called.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything!"

"You have been fused with Lapis so long that she doesn't think she needs help. But she does!"

"No, really, I don't need you-" Lapis was cut off.

"Don't worry! If she tries to hurt you, I'll fuse with her again! Say anything you want."

"You want me to say what I want to say? All right, then. I used to feel like I was helpless because I was trapped for so long. Now that I know the full extent of my power, I don't believe that anymore. Jasper is no longer a threat to me, and I have used fusion so that she could kind of get inside my head and understand how I felt earlier. She understands now and would no longer rough me up. Malachite has actually been a beneficial tool to our relationship."

"You tell 'em, Lapster!" cheered Peridot.

"If that were true, your fusion would look different," said Garnet.

"But why do all fusions have to be in a specified range of looks?" Steven asked.

"When I was an early fusion, I looked discordant."

"I know, but you're not the one true fusion, just an excellent example of one."

"I guess we'll discuss it with the other gems. I may have to convince Amethyst to help us form Alexandrite. Not Obsidian, she is too weak to water. Until then, you two can be Malachite or whatever. It's not like we'll be there to stop you."

Steven and Garnet made it back to shore, and Jasper returned to Lapis. "Thanks for defending me," said Jasper.

"No prob, Bob." Lapis giggled.

"It's Malachite now." They spun each other happily and became Malachite.

"Well, I guess we're safe for now, huh, Dot?" Malachite grinned.

"We are. Let's head home." Peridot spun her fingers to get up onto Malachite's back and played with her hair while riding her back to the temple.

"Since our TV is busted, let's just go write song parodies together!" Malachite stroked Peridot's head, making Peridot purr a little, then picked out a sheet of paper and wrote some words on it delicately with a pen.

"It's so cute watching you write." Peridot smiled softly. "What song are you trying to parody?"

"Stronger Than You. I was hoping we could sing it to Garnet to show that this is a good relationship for everyone involved."

"Let me help you." Peridot looked at the paper to see where she was. "What about, 'I can see the reason why you might be wary, but you're mad 'cause we're supernumerary'?"

Malachite winked. "I like it!" She licked Peridot's face, then continued writing. "Just call me Weird Mal!"


	19. Yummy

"Peridot? How about we relax and have some nice treats with each other?" said Malachite.

"That's great. The problem is that we need to stock up on them," Peridot replied.

"Then let's go to the important store to buy some!"

They walked to a large store, packed with many items to buy. Malachite turned into Jasper and Lapis so that she wouldn't get as many looks, seeing that supernumerary limbs were still too much to accept despite odd colors being fine in most situations.

"Look! It says Vanna!" Peridot pointed to a bottled drink.

"Give me that!" said Lapis. Peridot handed it over. "That's vanilla!" 

"I knew that, I was just seeing if you were paying attention."

"Let's get a box of those vanilla drinks!" shouted Jasper. 

"I always wanted to know what 'Vanna' was like when swallowed." Peridot giggled.

"Why not follow it up with some Vanna ice cream?" asked Lapis, picking up a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"And a Vanna bar!" Peridot picked up a box of vanilla-flavored snacking bars.

They left the store, with Peridot paying using her tablet. Lapis and Jasper became Malachite as soon as they were outside the building, and Peridot rode her back to the temple.

"Now we can have a vanilla party!" shouted Malachite. 

"I can't wait!"

"Good thing you don't have to!" Malachite opened the package of vanilla drinks. She downed the entirety of one and swirled it around in her mouth before passing it to Peridot by kissing. Peridot gurgled as she swallowed the drink.

"I liked it, but it still had some leftover salt water taste from your mouth!" Peridot remarked, removing a lid from another drink using her metal powers. She picked it up and sipped on it. "That's more like the original flavor." Peridot smiled as the drink went down her throat.

"Let's get a spoon!" Malachite picked up a spoon and held it daintily over the tub of ice cream, which Peridot opened. Peridot used her metal powers on a spoon to make it scoop up some ice cream for her and lift it into her mouth.

"So sweet, just like you, Mala!" 

"Thanks!" Malachite dug in as well. They kept eating until the tub was empty.

"Want... a vanilla bar now?" Peridot smiled.

"No thank you... all this ice cream has got me full!" Malachite lay on her back.

"Me too..." Peridot lay herself on Malachite's stomach, then rubbed it, noticing how cold it felt from the ice cream inside it. "Are you feeling better now?"

"When you're with me like this, there's no way I can't."


	20. Venting

"Mmm... hah!" Peridot snapped yet another pencil in half.

"What's wrong?" Malachite looked down at her.

"I just... I hate a lot of things and events right now, and even some gems that I formerly considered my friends!"

"Now, don't be hateful. Just talk to me about it and we'll get through this together."

"First one on my hate list: the fusion."

"But I'm a fusion? Don't say you hate me!" Malachite's eyes watered.

"No. I meant THE fusion. The one who is so obsessed with being a good fusion that she puts others down."

"Oh, you mean Garnet."

"Yes. She had no right to assist in taking my limb enhancers, then she put me on a leash! How was I supposed to know fusions were good now? Yellow Diamond never told me anything else."

"I'll make sure to tell her that you had some problems with that after I sing to her. But you have your limb enhancers back. You're okay. You're free now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, no one should put beings with crystalline-level intelligence on a leash, unless they specifically ask for it."

"I told you I'll deal with it. So, what else are you upset about?"

"The overcooked one."

"I appreciate that you're venting, but your previous biases are coming free. You need to calm down." Malachite pet Peridot's hair.

"No, I will very well not calm down! That Amethyst clod almost destroyed my tablet! She didn't know I had metal powers, so that's no excuse for her intent! She wanted to drag me away FOREVER from an item that was causing me happiness and... bah!" Peridot's fingers squeezed her head. "And she's always flaunting around her shapeshifting even when she knew I didn't have it!"

"You have it now, so that's nothing to get upset over. Just like the Lapis half of me breaking your recorder, she made a mistake and would never do it again. Besides, she's the only one who doesn't mind me fused."

"You're absolutely right, but the fact remains that the Pearl still punched me in the face! Just because I didn't know she didn't have an owner! No one ever told me otherwise. What was I SUPPOSED to think?"

"Well, does the punch hurt now?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"You know what else I hate?! The fact that no one wanted me to talk to Yellow Diamond! If I ever lost her, I wouldn't know what I would do! It's like Jasper with Pink Diamond. I spent so long without her I was upset!"

"Well, you saw her again. Is that enough for you? Please don't tell me you love her more than me!"

"Nah, I love you more. I just wanted some closure. I was so mad at her for not remembering me and... now I think she'll remember me forever."

"That's great."

"It starts with an earthquake... now you got me singing! Don't make me be mad at you, too!" Peridot giggled and started humming.

"All it takes is a little reminder of what you really like to make you feel better." Malachite kissed the back of Peridot's head.

Peridot smiled. "I feel non-hateful already."


	21. Flight

"Look what I made!" exclaimed Peridot. "Wings that attach to my limb enhancers!" Peridot showed off her wings, which had metallic green blade-like feathers. "They're made with aerodynamic design and unique nano-feather technology!"

"They're beautiful wings, but can't you just use your fingers as a helicopter, or even shapeshift wings on?" Malachite asked.

"I'm new to shapeshifting so I wouldn't be able to hold the morph long enough, and I wanted to feel the experience of flying with real wings, like you."

"That makes sense. So, you want to go flying together?"

"I would love to."

They walked out of the temple and readied themselves to fly. "On three. One, two, three!" shouted Peridot, and they took off. "It's working!" Peridot flapped her wings quickly.

"I'm glad it is." Malachite spun around with her water wings out.

The pair flew over the water, staring at the beautiful waves crashing into the shore. Malachite flew in a loop, and Peridot tried, but ended up hanging upside down. Malachite righted her position and Peridot continued flying.

"Wanna see a cool trick that I can really do?" asked Peridot.

"Show me."

Peridot flew up to Malachite and kissed her lips, then flew away and twirled. Malachite giggled. "Nice one, Peri!" She gave a thumbs-up with both her wings.

They flew higher and higher, watching everything get smaller. "Hey, Malachite, I bet you could move clouds using your water powers," Peridot suggested.

"I haven't tried that before, but I will now!" Malachite waved her hands and watched as the white puffs undulated with her movements.

"I think that's a great use of your powers."

"I do, too!" She manipulated a lot of clouds into the shape of a heart.

"Aww!" Peridot smiled. "But if too many clouds get together, it makes rain."

"I know. Isn't that romantic?" Malachite watched the cloud turn gray.

"You're already not in a lot of people's good books. Would you want weather disturbance to add to that?"

"No! No! I have to stop it!" Malachite broke the heart apart into several that weren't big enough to rain.

"Now you just made the sky cute!"

"I'm sure they'll like me for that!" 

"Wanna go down now? My arms are getting tired."

"I'm fine with it." Malachite and Peridot glided back to the ground, and Peridot took off her wings.

"Flying with wings was a beautiful experience. I'll work on my wing shifts so I won't need these anymore." Peridot strained until a pair of little wings came out of her back.

"That's adorable."


	22. Mall Day

"I want to watch a game show!" said Peridot.

"Why don't you just fix the TV like the little techie you are?" asked Malachite.

"Why not make a day of buying a new 64-inch 4K Ultra HD?!"

"We've spent too much of Greg's money. We don't want him to think we're moochers."

"No, I got White Diamond to wire him half of her Wheel of Fortune salary, since she's still grateful for Era 3 and everything."

"Then it's settled. We buy the Ultra HDTV and go back to watching our shows!" Malachite slapped Peridot's fingers and they headed off to Del-Mall-Va, the largest mall in the state.

"Hey, Malachite. You got to de-fuse. No one wants to see a sea monster centaur roaming their mall. Except for me." Peridot winked.

"Why not just shift my extra limbs away and look like a sea-Vanna instead?" Malachite shapeshifted herself into the shape of a beautiful human woman.

"All right, I guess that's no worse than orange and blue people." They went to Tears Electronics and looked at the TVs. One of them was showing the news.

"And in other news, a giant green creature has been roaming Beach City. Stay tuned for more details," said the newscaster. Malachite whistled to hide guilt.

"You know whistling never works, right?" said Peridot.

"Yes, but shapeshifting sure does!"

They paid for the TV that showed the news on it, then Peridot bubbled it and sent it to the middle of their temple. "Hey, wanna go on a full shopping trip?"

"Time to get the cart!" Malachite pushed one out from the cart corral.

"So, we're running low on paints. Time to go to that art kiosk!" Peridot picked up a set of paints in all different colors. "I'll paint my limb enhancers next!"

"I say we go to Hot Issue. They have all the Pop Pals you could ask for," said Malachite.

"Pop Pals are garbage. They never really look like the characters they represent, and their eyes are creepy."

"There may be a Weird Al one."

"Weird Al?!" Peridot went towards Hot Issue with Malachite, and they walked out with Weird Al, Lonely Blade, and Percy and Pierre Pop Pals. "To the ones who made me understand fusion." Peridot made Percy and Pierre kiss.

Malachite stifled a laugh as they went to B&S Clothing. They picked out some clothes and tried them on. Peridot took off her limb enhancers to put on an outfit consisting of a dark green graphic tee that said SPIN THIS in white lettering, bright yellow shorts with huge pockets, and 80s-looking leg warmers with a circuit-board pattern.

"How do I look?" Peridot posed dramatically.

"You look so sweet I could sop you up with a biscuit." Malachite giggled.

"I don't know what that means, but thanks!"

Malachite put on a shimmery silver dress with a leg peep slit, and perky red heels, then did the Vanna White pose. "Welcome to... WHEEL! OF! FORTUNE!"

"I love you, Vanna, I mean Malachite. Yeah, it's too bad that you won't be able to wear that in your true form."

They ended up walking out with only novelty hats, Peridot having a dragon-shaped hat and Malachite having a unicorn-shaped one. Then, Peridot saw a store that caught her attention.

"Look! Spender's Gifts! We could get a cool lava lamp there!"

"All right!" Peridot got a green glitter lava lamp and Malachite got a large teal one with liquid lava. "They'll sure look great back at the temple!"

"Hey, I'm not getting hungry, but I kind of want to eat anyway. Where's the food court?" asked Peridot.

Malachite pointed her in the right direction, and Peridot ordered a plate of spaghetti from Barro's.

"You don't mean..." Malachite said.

"Yes, I do. It's a bit cheesy, but I think it's impastable for it to fail!" Peridot shuffled her fingers.

"Oh, Peridot!"

They dug into the pasta for a while, and at one point realized they were reaching for the same strand. "Let's slurp," said Peridot. Malachite got her mouth ready, and they slurped the strand of pasta, watching their mouths getting closer. As they stared into each other's eyes, they heard the screaming of a mall cop.

"Hey! No tacky romantic moments in Del-Mall-Va!"

Peridot and Malachite bit off their half of the strand and ate it, then ran off, leaving their plate of spaghetti behind.


	23. The Diamond

Yellow Diamond landed near the Ammolite temple with her hand ship.

"Malachite! Can you believe this? Yellow Diamond came here to see me!" Peridot waved her arms in excitement.

"She was probably aiming for Steven's house." Malachite narrowed her eyes.

"My diamond is the most competent. She wanted to go to see me. I can't wait to hear what she has to say!"

"Just don't let old Yellow steal you away from me."

"I make no promises!" Peridot winked.

"Really? Is that what you think of me? You'll choose a diamond over me? After all we've been through?" Malachite's eyes watered.

"I was just using humor! You don't need to show your Lapis all of a sudden!"

"We should have expected this..."

Yellow Diamond got out of her ship. "Ah, 2F5L 5XG. I've been looking for you!"

"Oh, you like me!"

"We'll get to that later. Right now I was thinking about fusion. I decided to try fusion and thought it might as well be with you."

"Why not Blue Diamond or something?"

"Diversified fusions are a huge part of Era 3. And if I was going to fuse to learn to accept them, I must choose a different gem type so I can see what it's like."

"Malachite, can I fuse with her?"

"Well, if it's just fusion I don't see the problem." Malachite gave a thumbs up.

Yellow Diamond picked up Peridot and they fused. "Together, we have created a new type of diamond! Chartreuse Diamond!" The diamond showed off her powers by creating an arc of electricity over her head, which solidified into metal.

"Very impressive!" Malachite smiled.

The fusion then separated again, and Peridot recovered her limb enhancers. "Well, this has been fun, but there's no room for you here. Why don't you go back?"

"No, I'm here for more than fusion. I'm sorry that I forgot you that one time. You're the only peridot that can both be loyal to me and stand up to me when necessary. What I'm trying to say is..."

Peridot blushed at the attention.

"Will you be paired with me?"

"Whoa, whoa. STOP. Just because we fused doesn't mean I love you now. Well, I do, but that's besides the point."

"Then what reason do you have not to date me?!"

"I’m with the Malachite now. That’s my reason.”

”But I could give you power on Homeworld! You’ve followed me forever. I know it’s better for you.”

”I’m sorry, but Malachite loves me more than you do.”

”How would you know that?”

”We’ve done more activities together than just following your orders.”

”Grr!”

”And she has big fluffy hair... you clod!”

”Not again! I’m leaving.”

When the diamond was gone, Malachite spoke up. “Thank you for defending our relationship.”

”Anything for you.”


	24. Training Day

"I got the TV set up! Let's go watch Jeopardy now!" Malachite shouted.

"I would watch it, but I just saw something concerning. Alexandrite seems to be training herself, so we probably won't have enough time to enjoy Jeopardy," said Peridot.

"Well, good thing we're blessed with a mighty fusion that can control water and metal."

"We're blessed with a lot of things. Our powers, our technology, and a helpful blacksmith, but remember that Alexandrite beat you last time even when you were surrounded by water. We must train to become as powerful as her."

"You're right. Let's start with some shapeshifting practice."

Peridot had been practicing her wings, so she grew a pair of large feathered wings onto her back easily. She tried to hold the morph of a bird for a while, but lost it after a few seconds. Peridot kept training animal forms until she could hold "cat" for a good while. She turned her fingers into letters that spelled RIGHT PRICE.

"Now how is that supposed to help us?" asked Malachite.

"I don't know, but it's fun!" Peridot then turned her fingers into blades.

"Good one. Now we're going to try shifting while fused." Malachite kissed Peridot and they turned into Ammolite. She lengthened and shortened her arms repeatedly, turned her horns into spears and her fingers into claws, and added a pair of wings easily, then decided to go for complete form changes. The shifting practice that Lapis and Jasper had helped counteract Peridot's inexperience as Ammolite became shaped like a corrupted nephrite. Then, they split the fusion.

"You know what else would help? We should go to Bismuth to get some weapon upgrades," said Peridot.

"That sounds like a plan!" They walked into Bismuth's forge. "Could you upgrade my helmet?" Malachite summoned it and took it off.

"I'll need the base form for that, so you'll have to de-fuse."

Malachite disappeared and left Lapis and Jasper behind. Jasper gave Bismuth her helmet.

"Lapis and I also want our own weapons," said Peridot. "What would you recommend?"

"For Lapis, a trident. I read up on Earth mythology and how an entity of water had a trident, so it would be appropriate. And Peridot, you can have some throwing stars. They will be perfect for your metal powers!"

"And if it's not too much, could you upgrade my limb enhancers, too?" Peridot took them off.

"Oh, I love doing this. I will."

They watched as Bismuth worked on their weapons. When she was done, she handed them over.

"Jasper, your helmet is now the spikiest helmet you'll ever see. Lapis, this trident is special. It has two ends!"

"And where did that idea come from?" Lapis asked knowingly.

"Uh... it's best I don't mention it."

"That's all right. Your serket's safe with us." Lapis winked.

"Did you make my throwing stars shaped like card suits, too?" Peridot asked.

Bismuth blushed in rainbow. "No! They're just regular stars, but they match your outfit, so there's that. And you now have rocket-enhanced limb enhancers! Rocket boosters in the feet, and you can fire your fingers off like rockets too."

Peridot put on her enhanced enhancers. "Pshoooes!" She blasted to the ceiling with them.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand those two." Jasper shook her head. "So, how can we repay you for this favor?"

"You can let Biggs and I watch the battle between Ammolite and Alexandrite." Bismuth smiled warmly.

"No problem!" Peridot chirped.

They left the forge and became Ammolite again. "Better practice our Ammolite powers!" She went out to the wreck of the Li'l Lappy 2 and melted it, then formed it into plate armor. "Does this work?" Ammolite waved her arms at some seawater and it boiled. "Neat!" She formed the steam into a cloud, then used it to make some lightning. Then, Ammolite summoned giant watery limb enhancers. "Let's work on our water clone skills now." She formed some water into a Pearl, a Garnet, and an Amethyst, then had them fuse into an Alexandrite. The water Alexandrite summoned a water flail, bow, and hammer. Ammolite froze the watery fusion, but still could move it around like an ice sculpture robot. 

"And you never know when you might need this." Ammolite threw her pointy glasses and they returned to her. She went back to her temple and de-fused.

"But what if we lose? I may never be together again." Malachite shook her head.

"We could always go back to Homeworld."

"But they have bubbles. I may be trapped forever, and you too, because you might want to free us."

"Well, we can only do our best."

"I guess you're right." Then, Malachite started singing. "Somehow I knew my life would be a sad one... what could I do but consider my life done? I had a lot to say, so much was in my way... I am not a puzzle for them to try to solve. I am not a puzzle for them to try to solve."

"You're right. Fusion is not a puzzle. But we have to get a different song for the great battle."

Malachite pushed a large set of speakers out of the house. "Are we... really doing this?"

"We need a mood song. It's motivational." Peridot hooked up an extension cord to an outlet inside, then connected the speakers to her tablet and put the trident and throwing stars on top of the speakers. She then saw Alexandrite finishing up her training and got Bismuth and Biggs.

When they arrived, Alexandrite walked over to Malachite and Peridot. "I'll take on this bad relationship for 1000, Alex!" Alexandrite roared.

Peridot kissed Malachite's leg hand and they fused immediately. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to phrase your defeat in the form of a question. Which would be unfortunate for Garnet," said Ammolite.

"Very well then. What is, turning this little love triangle into three disconnected points?"

"First of all, we aren't a love triangle. Second of all, you wouldn't know a secant from a cosine!"

"That must be the Peridot in you. Don't worry, I'll try to spare her. What I really want out of this is Jasper!"

"All right, enough trash talk. Let's fight. Hit it, Bismuth!"

Bismuth hit play on the tablet and Ammolite and Alexandrite's movements shook the ground as the speakers blared, "That's great, it starts with an earthquake..."


	25. Fusion Feud

As Ammolite lunged towards Alexandrite, the diamond mech came down from the sky. The diamonds got out of it, then their pearls, and so did a flood of gems of every type, including five excited rubies, a bunch of amethysts with a carnelian and jasper next to them, a jade fusion, two zircons, and a fused topaz with a floating aquamarine next to her.

"What? Why are you here?" shouted Ammolite.

"My Sapphire, the most reliable one, told me about a lot of fusion energy down on Earth and that it would be a big deal. I think she just wanted to watch two big fusions fight, but who's to say that I can't like that, too?" said White Diamond.

Ammolite looked around some more. She saw that the residents of Beach City were also watching.

"And what's up with all the people?" she cried.

"Oh, I was just selling tickets to the battle," said Steven. "Since they told me not to fuse, I might as well make myself useful a different way!"

"Forget it all. I'm just going to split you like I split Malachite," said Alexandrite as she waved her hands. "What? Where's my bow?" Then her second mouth opened. "Look, I don't really want to fight, so I'm not summoning any weapons that require my whip." The first mouth cried, "Amethyst!"

"Looks like Ammolite isn't hopeless after all!" commented Lars.

"You're supposed to be rooting for Alexandrite!" shouted Sadie.

Alexandrite summoned her hammer and swung it at Ammolite, but Ammolite leaped out of the way of the swings, then punched Alexandrite in the face.

"I predict that Alexandrite is going to take a hit!" predicted Padparadscha.

"Amm... o... lite... you... can..." droned Fluorite.

"Team Alex all the way. She's part Garnet, and I know I can trust THAT fusion," said Rhodonite.

"Same here!" shouted Rutile.

Ammolite then activated her helmet and swung it towards Alexandrite, but Alexandrite parried the blow. Then Ammolite used her metal powers to throw some throwing stars and the double-ended trident at Alexandri

"You think those dinky weapons will affect me?" Alexandrite pinned Ammolite to the ground.

"Did you hear that, Bismuth? She called your creations dinky!" said Biggs.

"I know I was aligned with those gems for ages, but now I think Ammolite might be my favorite to win this."

Ammolite melted her plate armor and turned it into a giant lance, then levitated it into Alexandrite's back. Alexandrite fell off of her then lifted a rock, which she held over Ammolite's head. She dropped it, but Ammolite broke it with her helmet.

Alexandrite used her many arms to slap Ammolite across the face. Ammolite responded by turning some ocean water into ice then flinging it at Alexandrite, but Alexandrite used the power of Ruby to melt the ice. Ammolite jumped on top of Alexandrite, pressing her into the ground. Alexandrite then freed herself by using her hammer to throw Ammolite off.

"Just spend some time apart already!" Alexandrite clawed at Ammolite's face.

"No can do." Ammolite summoned a water Alexandrite. They came at Alexandrite from two ends and grasped her harshly, but Alexandrite pulled a spin attack with her hammer and broke her water version while knocking Ammolite back a little.

"They seem to be evenly matched," said Nephrite. "Just a little more on one side would break one."

As if on cue, the speckled lapis walked out into the middle of the battle.

"Sparkle, no!" shouted Steven.

"If it wasn't for Malachite and Peridot..." Sparkle readied a watery fist. Ammolite responded with her own. "They never would have found me!" The two watery hands crashed towards Alexandrite, splitting her into Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst.

"Don't think you can get away with this." Garnet shot her gauntlets at Ammolite, leaving Peridot and Malachite behind. "Now let Lapis go."

Bismuth stopped the looping song on the tablet, and switched it to the lyric-free version of Stronger Than You. Malachite began her song in response.

"Malachite will  
Stay together  
And I'm never splitting up at demands of the likes of you  
Because we've gotten better.  
And all we do is watch the one who turns letters.

A fusion's look should not have to follow rules.  
Those who like limb limits are just a bunch of fools.  
Break up now, suggests you.  
That's not what we will do.

Go ahead and try to split me if you're able.  
Can't you see that we used fusion to be stable?  
I can see the reason why you may be wary,  
But you're mad 'cause we're supernumerary.

And Peridot and I will be together,  
We'll be good for each other forever.  
If you tear us apart, it's gonna be no use  
'Cause we will always try to refuse

I am made o-o-o-o-of so-o-o-o-olve  
O-o-o-o-of so-o-o-o-olve  
So-o-o-o-olve  
So-o-o-o-olve

We are who we are, this is what you get  
And if you think you can split us then you need to think again  
'Cause we're here for Peri and with me we can win  
And I won't let you stop our meep morps and I won't let you stop our spins.

Go ahead and try to split me if you're able.  
Can't you see that we used fusion to be stable.  
I know you think that Jasper's just to be afraid of  
But you don't know what we're really made of

But I am even more than I was back then  
Our new good relationship is what I am  
I'm full of power  
I'm full of warmth now  
I am a loving fusion

I am made o-o-o-o-of so-o-o-o-olve  
And it's resisting you  
O-o-o-o-of so-o-o-o-olve  
And it's resisting you  
O-o-o-o-of so-o-o-o-olve  
And it's resisting you..."

"You could be the next Weird Al. Weird Mal, if you will," said Garnet.

"So you're going to listen to me?!" Malachite screamed.

"Nope." Garnet jumped to Malachite's face and tried to punch her.

"Wait!" cried Peridot. Garnet made a three-point landing on the ground instead. "I know you have bad memories of Malachite but how would you feel if someone kept trying to break you up? You know what it's like. They hated fusions of all kinds, with same-gem fusion as the diamond standard, and if you only see yourself as that standard, then you're really no different than they are, are you? If you don't like their dependency, remember what White Diamond said your weakness was! Jasper and Lapis have had problems in the past, but so have you! Please just try to accept that the fusion system is not just you, or other normal or nice-looking fusions, and LEAVE MALACHITE AND I ALONE!"

Garnet had to think about this. She waited as Ruby and Sapphire collected their thoughts.

"Oh, and P.S. putting a defenseless gem on a leash because the diamonds have told her fusion was bad all her life is not a good look, either! You should have at leash, I mean at least, tried to discuss it first, like we did with you."

After a moment, Garnet spoke. "I see all these possibilities. The only one where Malachite is not together is the one where all three of you are bubbled. And I don't want that. I want you all to be happy. And if a fusion that doesn't look the way I have seen fusion all my life is the only way, then so be it."

"Badda bing, badda solve." Peridot smiled.

"Thank you for defending me, sweet Peridot!" Malachite leaned down to kiss her.

"So Malachite's together forever now?" Amethyst asked. "I think it's time for a Malachite Appreciation Day!"

"Well, we shouldn't go that far..." said Pearl.

"I say we do it," said Garnet. "Malachite really knows how to have fun."


	26. Malachite Day

The next day, Malachite got up to the sounds of cheering. The Crystal Gems were outside her and Peridot's house, shouting, "Say it once! Say it twice! Malachite's existence is really nice! Really nice!"

"I think it's for you!" Peridot shouted.

"Really? You shouldn't have done it..." She hugged them all in her large arms.

"It turns out these two are good for each other," said Garnet. 

"It's time for you to see your first surprise of the day," said Amethyst. "It took Pearl a lot of convincing, but we souped up the temple so that it had rooms for you two, and Peridot too because why not, and they can fuse just like Sardonyx's room!" Amethyst led Malachite and Peridot to the temple, which had a banner saying "Malachite Day" spread between its arms.

Malachite watched as a side door big enough for her opened up, and led to a room with a door with the gems of Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper on it in a triangle. She turned her back to the door, with her head facing over her shoulder, and it opened for her in a blaze of green. "Let me in!" Peridot followed behind.

Malachite's room was a thing of beauty. It had an imitation moonlight and starlights overhead. One half was a shimmering sandy area with waterfalls and rainbows, and the other half was a dark pool of water with the waves crashing in. And on the wall was a console that allowed for cable and internet use.

"This is just what I like!" Malachite curled up in the water.

"You might want to check out Peridot's room, too. I used my power to give it the 'get anything you want' feature of my mom's room!" Steven called.

They left Malachite's room and Peridot pointed her gem at the door, opening her room. It looked like the inside of a glowing green computer, with hexadecimal memory addresses floating everywhere and circuits in the sky.

"OK, room, I'd like a... tape recorder." As soon as Peridot said it, the room formed a tape recorder in her hand. "We are all love Malachite on this special day!" she shouted into the recorder.

"Speak for yourself," said Malachite.

"I am all love Malachite on this special day!" Then she stopped the recording.

"So it does work. I want Pink Diamond back," said Malachite, and Pink Diamond appeared in front of her. "My diamond, I think you could be a good asset to the relationship between Peridot and I."

"Wheel. Of. FORTUNE!" yelled the diamond.

"If it makes a living being, they sometimes have problems," said Peridot.

They left the room and saw Garnet in front of them. "So, you're not a bad parodist," she said.

"Me?" Malachite blushed.

"Yes. Let me show you something." Garnet walked out of the temple.

"Wait for me!" Peridot followed along.

They ended up at a building with a sign that said Wailing Records. "This is it," said Garnet.

"But how are you going to get them to let me in?" asked Malachite.

"I'm a bit of a recording artist myself."

"All this time you were a secret recording artist and you never told any of us?!" Peridot shuffled her fingers.

"I didn't want anyone asking for a cut of the royalties."

When they went inside, Malachite looked at an executive then pointed to Garnet. "It's fine, we're with her." The executive immediately blushed and let them all in to a recording room.

"Good luck, Malachite. You'll go far with your inherently double-tracked voice." Garnet took off her visor as Malachite started recording the parody of Stronger Than You, the one that she called Resisting You.

"We can promise Beach City Radio play within... an hour," said the executive.

"That's great! I can't wait for everyone to hear my song!" Malachite hugged Garnet and Peridot.

They went back to the temple, where Pearl immediately pinned a shimmering oversized green blanket cape to Malachite's back. "This is so you feel comfortable with us," she said.

"Aw, I should make sure you feel comfortable with me."

"It's fine! The worst thing you did was sequester yourself in shame for a while, then you tried to avoid being split by us."

"Collectively, you're right." Then, Jasper's voice became prominent. "But I did worse."

"If Lapis, Amethyst, and the corruptions forgive you, we forgive you! It's fine! Don't worry!" Pearl immediately typed on a laptop.

"What are you doing?" Malachite talked with both voices again.

"I'm reserving a table for 7 at the Big Caprese!"

"7?!"

"I decided a good way to appreciate you would be having a..." Pearl extended four fingers. "A quadruple date. The couples would be Garnet of course, you with Peridot, Bismuth with Biggs, and... Amethyst and I."

"Cancel it right now. I just thought of a better way to spend the night."

 

"I thought we were done with this cluster nonsense!" Pearl shouted. All the couples were crammed into a large drilling machine.

"I want to save her," said Malachite. "Just like me, she is a good relationship that is discounted for a bad reason. I look bad; her components have partial consciousness. But we must free her."

"And how do you expect to do that? She'll break the earth if we do!"

"Like this." Peridot broke out of the drill to cries of protest, then touched the bubble holding the cluster, making it float in the sky over the ocean.

They all resurfaced again, then Peridot and Malachite flew up to the bubble, popping it. The cluster formed into a broken, yet beautiful form, striped with rainbows and forming extra eyes and limbs everywhere, then landed safely in the water. 

"See?! Shattering can be healed, with the magic of shared consciousness!" Peridot shouted.

"I'm not sure if we want that," said Garnet.

"But it seems she does." Peridot watched the cluster splash and giggle. Though she looked wrong, she wasn't.

"Let's watch some game shows!" Malachite cried out. They all piled into Malachite's room to see the Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune for the night.


	27. The Rift

Peridot looked around the temple to find that Malachite was gone. She then went to their old temple, but there was no sign of Malachite. Not even the big handprints that she usually made in the ground whenever she walked.

"Malachite! Are you here? Please don't tell me you trapped yourself at the bottom of the ocean again!" Peridot screeched.

"I have no idea where she is, but if Mal is gone, maybe you can just hang out with me again! We could practice our shifts," said Amethyst.

"I guess you're right. I could try a little Ame-tation to go with your Peri-phrasing." Peridot changed her shape to that of the little quartz. "Hi! I'm Amethyst, and I love throwing others' limb enhancers away then complaining when they can't ride the rides with you!!! Because that TOTALLY makes sense!"

"Never mind. You're still bitter." Amethyst went into her room.

"Wait! My room!" Peridot opened her door and stepped in. "Show me Malachite!" The digital form of Malachite formed in the room. 

"Hello, Peridot. You are my companion," said the Malachite.

"Aww! I'm glad you realize that!" Peridot hugged Malachite around her leg, but didn't get the usual feeling because she was made of weaker light than that of the real Malachite.

"We're Malachite now."

"I realize that. You've been for a while now."

"We're-- I can't wait-- What?" Water chains formed around Malachite's limbs, then broke. "If we're going to be this thing together, let's stay on this miserable planet!"

"It's not miserable! It's good!"

Malachite spoke backwards.

"This isn't good. Remember Weird Al? The game shows we loved? Anything?"

The room turned into Malachite's realm and flickered.

"Enough! I never want to see you again!" The constructed Malachite disappeared and Peridot left.

 

She did not know what happened the day before.

 

"I'm going to surprise Peridot, but I need to go to space to do that. Farewell." Malachite summoned her wings.

"Wait!" shouted Steven. "What if you have something important to say to her?"

"Then it can wait."

"No, it can't! I'll make Peridot's room transmit anything she has to say through a special speaker that works in space!"

"Then do that."

After setting up the communication, Steven wanted to tell Peridot about it, but didn't want to spoil the surprise. "Oh, look, Jeopardy is coming on." And he forgot about the dilemma.

Malachite was light-years away.

 

"I never want to see you again!" 

"And just after I pushed all these stars around to make a picture of our faces and the words 'P plus M forever'!" Malachite screamed. "Well, you're going to get what you want, clod! I'm not coming back again, and that's final!"

 

The sky darkened, and Malachite still hadn't returned. "I'm starting to get worried," said Peridot.

"Let's not worry about anything. Maybe Malachite just wanted a break, you know? Why don't you relax and watch the stars?" said Pearl, leading Peridot outside.

Peridot looked up at the stars and saw Malachite's creation. "Malachite! You did this for me?! You really love me! Thank you so much!" Peridot welled up with tears.

"See? Nothing to worry about. She'll be back before you know it."

"You're right." Peridot lay herself out on the couch and watched Game Show Network for hours.

During the middle of Match Game '7X, Peridot strained with the thoughts of missing Malachite. "Why aren't you back yet?!" she cried.

Steven woke up and walked to Peridot. "I think... I think I know why."

"Really?!" 

"I was having another dream in Malachite's hair. She told me she was upset because... you never wanted to see her again? Why would you say that? I thought you loved her."

"I never said anything like that!"

"You must have said it in your room, since that's where I made Malachite get messages from!"

"I said it to a COPY of Malachite that my room made! You know how those are, and so does she!"

"Well, the recorder was audio-only, so she couldn't see that."

"Go back to sleep and tell Malachite it was all a big misunderstanding!"

 

When Peridot got up the next morning, she saw a streak of sea green against the marbled pink and orange sunset. "Malachite?"

The fusion alighted on the shore and swirled her hair around. "I'm back, baby."

"Malachite! You're just as I remember you... or are you? Quick, tell me our favorite Weird Al song!"

"Mission Statement, ya clod!"

"It is you!" Peridot ran to Malachite and kissed her hand. "Thank you for what you did for me! It made my night even when you weren't there. I'm so happy our love is written in the stars!"

"And I'm so happy you were talking to a fake me."


	28. Paradigm Shift

"One million dollars, and it's all for one question. Pick A Number Between 1 And 26!" announced the host of the game show that Peridot and Malachite were watching.

"I love this show! Who knows if the number between 1 and 26 is right?" shouted Peridot.

"I don't understand it, but if you love it, I love it, because I love you!" said Malachite.

"We have a special Pick A Number announcement. One of our briefcase models, Millie Merkel, has just married Prince Edwin, so now she is known as Princess Millie!" said the host. "Unfortunately, she will have to retire from the show."

"Heh, I always found Earth royalty fascinating, especially all that cool stuff they wear," said Peridot.

"Hang on. I have to do something." Malachite left.

 

"Bismuth? Could you make something for Peridot?" asked Malachite.

"Wedding rings, I assume?"

"Now that you mention it... but I also want a crown for her."

"Coming right up!" Bismuth molded the metal into a shimmering golden crown, inscribed with the shape of Peridot's gem. Then, she made a giant ring consisting of two intertwining wires, one orange and one blue, and a dainty metallic green ring.

 

When Malachite got back to Peridot, she had shifted on a luxurious green dress with a long train. "Just call me Princess Peri!"

"Okay, Princess Peri..." Malachite set the crown atop Peridot's head. "Will you marry me?"

Peridot spun her fingers happily. "Oh, yes! I would really like to! I've just been waiting for you to pop the question since forever! WHEEL! OF! FORTUNE!"

Malachite's eyes welled up with tears. "My Peridot..."

"I have to tell everybody, so no one misses out!" Peridot ran up to Steven. "Malachite and I are getting married!"

"That's awesome! I'm going to invite basically the same people as I did to Garnet's wedding."

"Don't forget Biggs!"

"Yes! Inviting Bismuth but not her wife would be silly. I'll also make sure Nephrite is invited. She likes feeling included."

Peridot then went to Amethyst. "You're the official flower gem for my wedding."

"Aww yeah! Malachite and you are gonna be so impressed!"

 

Before the wedding, Bismuth pushed Malachite's giant ring out to a nearby area, with Peridot's little one in the middle. Then, Peridot shifted into a suit with glowing green circuits and a yellow bow tie, and Malachite shifted on a light green dress with white ruffles along the sides, a light green veil, and long white gloves with blue ruffles.

When the last guest arrived, Amethyst spun like a wheel of fortune and threw daisies around. Malachite clapped. "That's my half-sister!"

Peridot got up onto Malachite's back and Malachite took her down the aisle. Peridot sang, "We must all efficiently operationalize our strategies..."

"Invest in world-class technology and leverage our core competencies..." responded Malachite.

"In order to holistically administrate... exceptional..."

"Synergy!" sang everyone in the area.

When they got under the oversized marble arch, Peridot dismounted and levitated the rings onto their appropriate fingers.

"I can't believe this is the second time my metal powers helped me win a beautiful green space being by using a ring." Peridot giggled.

"Do you, Malachite, take this gem to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Steven.

"I do," said Malachite.

"And do you, Peridot, take this fusion to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh my stars, I wheel-y do!"

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva, I now pronounce you... sometimes Ammolite."

Malachite leaned down to kiss Peridot, and they fused. "It's a paradigm shift now! Here it comes, here it comes!" sang Ammolite.

 

At the reception, they were Malachite and Peridot again. Malachite had shifted to a more modest size so that she could properly dance with Peridot to the most beautiful Weird Al song, Mission Statement. Then, they heard four drum rolls.

"No!" Peridot jumped at Sour Cream.

"What? I was told you vibed with REM."

"But that song's name is literally It's the End of the World As We Know It! Not appropriate!"

"Ah, fine! I'll look for something more your speed." Sour Cream switched to a record labeled Green, and placed the needle in the right place for the song You Are The Everything.

"That's a perfect song for us," said Peridot. "You are so young and old, and you do have lots of teeth in your mouth."

Malachite gave Peridot a kiss and continued dancing with her. When the song ended, Malachite grabbed a bouquet full of daisies, yellow carnations, and green and white roses, and threw it hard. Amethyst stretched her arm to grab it.

"Well, well! Looks like I'm getting married next! Who'll it be? Will it be you?" Amethyst pointed to Pearl. 

"Amethyst!" Pearl growled.

"Or you?" Amethyst pointed to Vidalia. 

"I already have Yellowtail, but I wouldn't say no to a little time together. We just have to see what he has to mumble about it."

"Or even..." Amethyst pointed to Nephrite. "You!"

"Does that mean we'll have to fuse?"

"Not necessarily."

As the sun set behind her, Peridot used her rocket limb enhancers to launch herself over the ocean. Malachite followed and sprayed an arch of water in front of them. The sun created a rainbow. 

Everybody oohed.


End file.
